Is this Reality?
by kira66
Summary: When Daniel opened his front door at seven in the morning he never expected the man on the doorstep to change his life, but he did. Now he has to deal with his already hectic life becoming more hectic when he finds out he isn't an only child after all.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Daniel Jackson expected to see on his doorstep, when he irritably yanked his door open, at seven o''clock in the morning was man in a suit. Shielding his eyes from the early morning sun, he gave the man and his expensive, yet bland, suit, a once over. "Can I help you with something?" He dropped the hand that he had used to shield his eyes and pulled the belt on his robe tighter.

"Daniel Jackson?" The mans voice matched his suit, bland and monotone.

"Yup, that's me." For a brief moment Daniel thought about calling Sam or Cameron but quickly dismissed the idea when the man produced a badge.

"My name is Rory Harrison and I'm with the FBI." He closed the case the held his badge and replaced it in an inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"FBI?" The thought to call his friends had reentered his mind but again he dismissed it. After all, he didn't know what the man wanted and he was sure that he hadn't done anything to catch their attention; he was hardly on Earth. "What can I do for you?"

Agent Harrison cleared his throat. "Would it be possible for us to speak inside? What I have to tell you is not something to be discussed on a doorstep."

Daniel mentally slapped himself for not inviting him in earlier. "My manners seem to be on vacation, please come in." He stepped out of the doorway to let the older man enter then closed the door behind him. With a glance up the stairs, he lead the man into the living room, and prayed that his wife was still asleep. He motioned towards the large, beige, couch and sat in a nearby matching chair.

"Nice house you have here." The FBI Agent observed the many artifacts sitting around the living room. "You're an archaeologist?"" He questioned as he brought his wondering eyes back to the man in the chair.

"I am." Daniel answered simply and shifted, nervously, in the chair. He couldn't help but wonder why the FBI Agent was making small talk instead of telling him the reason he was here.

"Is there much demand for an archaeologist in Colorado Springs?" The Agent inquired.

A thin smile appeared on Daniels' lips. "Not really but I have other skills. With all due respect, why are you here? You said what you had to tell me couldn't be discussed on my doorstep?" He hoped to guide the man back to the reason of his _visit_.

Before the man could answer a crash and a dog barking excitedly interrupted him. "Is there someone else here?" Agent Harrison asked.

Clearing his throat, Daniel nodded. "My wife."

"Wife?" The FBI Agent asked with a raised eyebrow. All the reports on this man had said that he was a loner and very dedicated to his work. But from what he was hearing and seeing, those reports were wrong.

"Yes, my wife. She isn't a morning person." Daniel explained while trying to quash his rising frustration.

"I see." Rory Harrison sat back on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm here unofficially. My superiors would have my badge if they found out that I have been in contact with you."

"Daniel?" A female voice called from the top of the stairs. "Don't you earth people ever sleep past seven in the morning?" The voice mumbled irritably as footsteps descended the stairs.

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. Of course she'd have to wake up in a talkative mood. He gave the FBI Agent a small smile. "Did I mention that she's seven months pregnant and very grouchy in the mornings?" He turned towards the doorway of the living room. "Vala dear, we have _company."_ He stressed the word company hoping she'd get the drift and go back upstairs or at least be on her very best _earth_ behavior.

"Company?" The voice, now known to be Vala, was getting closer. "Is it another of those vaccine salesmen?" Excitement was creeping into her voice and all traces of grumpiness had disappeared.

"Just ignore her. Pregnancy makes women say and do all kinds of crazy things. The other day I caught her dressing our dog, Ramses, in a dress she bought at the local boutique." Daniel whispered to the FBI Agent who now looked amused.

"Vaccine salesmen?" The FBI Agent asked while fighting the smile that threatened to form on his lips. Oh yes, those reports were definitely wrong.

"She means Vacuum salesmen. One stopped by last week while I was at work, did you that door to door salesmen still existed? Anyways, she's talked about nothing else since. Seems she's fallen in love with the Hoover 360 and wants one." Daniel grumbled failing to mention that the sweeper was over three hundred dollars and that was the only reason she wanted it.

The FBI Agent cleared his throat again. "I see." He really was trying to make small talk because he didn''t know how the younger man would react to the seemingly impossible news he was here to deliver. "Well, I guess it would do neither of us any good if I keep putting off the inevitable." He glanced towards the doorway as Vala appeared. He took a minute to observe the newcomer, as she slid into a chair that sat opposite her husbands, before turning his attention back to the reason why he was here. "What I am about to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I assure you that it is the truth." He hesitated for continuing. "Twenty-eight years ago I was fresh out of Quantico and being handed my very first assignment. It involved a man and his wife who were just being placed into the witness protection program. It was a rather unique assignment since they wouldn't go willingly. They refused to leave their lives and their young son. So it was up to me to _kill _them so they could be relocated. And I did as ordered. I staged a believable accident that took both their lives and left their child an orphan. It had been decided that the boy wouldn't go with his parents. Making children disappear without attracting attention is time consuming and almost impossible. So my superiors were in charge of placing the boy with his maternal grandfather. I was young and naive and I actually believed that they would see to the boys well-being." He took a shuttering breath.

Daniel blinked and reached across the small end table to take Vala's hand within his own. He gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the FBI Agent and his story. "That''s all interesting but what does it have to do with me?"

Agent Rory Harrison tightened his lips into a straight line before continuing. "I had no details on the couple just that they were to be placed into the program. No questions were to be asked until things were settled. Part of the assignment and the reason why I was given it, was that they needed a handler to make sure they didn't try to make contact with anybody from their former lives. I had no family or friends so I was the prime candidate, I wouldn't be missed if I suddenly disappeared for a long stretch of time. We ended up in Boulder, here in Colorado, for a short time before being moved to a small town in California called Sunnydale. I moved in a couple of blocks away from the Harris' and took on the role of Anthony's older brother. They were angry at first but as time passed they grew to understand that it was necessary for their safety and the safety of their son. Up until two years ago we were ignorant to what had really happened. The simple truth of the matter was that we were forgotten. Fifteen years prior a man named Saadi Kaveen had been arrested and convicted of weapons smuggling. This man was the reason why Anthony and Jessica was sent into the program to begin with. He had been caught and nobody informed us. It was business as usual until, like I said, two years ago. Jessica was watching the news and she saw you. She came to me and demanded that I contact Washington and see if any progress had been made on the case. Well I did and that's when I found out that the case had been closed. It's taken a year and a half for all loose ends to be tied up and the case to be opened and reclosed again. It's taken that long for Anthony and Jessica Harris to adjust to becoming Melburn and Claire Jackson again. I am here as a favor to them. I am here to tell you that your parents are alive and wish to see you." He fell silent as his story ended. Then he waited for the information to sink in and the explosion to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Vala was the first to break the stretching silence. "Daniel, I thought your parents are...?" She was interrupted before she could fully ask the question.

"They are!" Daniel stood and headed over to the fireplace, eyes focused on the mantle and the pictures that covered it. His eyes roamed over the many different pictures. Some were of him, Jack, Sam and Teal'c. Others were of him, Sam, Teal'c and Cameron. There was one taken two weeks before Janet was killed, she had thrown Sam a surprise party, for her birthday, and everyone was invited, even Cassie managed to make it since she was on break from college, the picture showed happier times. There was even a picture of Sam and her year old daughter, Daniel's Goddaughter, Kelsey. And finally there was a Jackson family portrait done just three months ago. He lingered on the picture of his family before turning back to his wife. "I have to get ready I have a plane to catch in two hours. Please see that Agent Stein finds the door." And with that said he exited the living room and started up the stairs.

"Daniel..." Vala called after her retreating husband. She continued once she heard him stop on the stairs. "...Remember you have to get Aldea up. You've got to drop her off at kiddie prison so she can be brainwashed into singing the DGF song."

Daniel continued up the stairs but before stepping into the master-bedroom he called down the stairs. "It's called _daycare_ not _kiddie prison_ and she'll be_ taught _the _ABC _song." He entered the room and shut the door.

Vala gave the man sitting across from her a charming smile. "The door is that way." She used her thumb to point towards the front door. She had no desire to move from her chair. "Don't let it hit you in the bum on your way out." She just loved Earth sayings, they were always so colorful and fit her personality perfectly.

The Agent frowned. He had expected more of an emotional response from Daniel. Once he got back to Washington he was going to have to throw all the reports away and start over .Obviously whoever gathered the information prior didn't do their job because nothing from the reports fit the man that had just left the room. "I can't just leave, Mrs. Jackson. His parents are expecting me to return with an answer. And I owe it to them to pursue your husband until he gives me one." He wasn't moving from the couch until he got what he came for. "I'll become his shadow if I have to."

A smirk appeared on Vala's lips. "Mm, fancy being arrested, do you?" At seeing his blank look, she continued. "My husband is kind, caring and the gentlest man I have ever known. But he'll only take so much of your presence before he calls one of his _very _important friends and has you arrested or maybe killed. Depends on his mood."

"Who am I having killed?" Daniel stepped back into the room. He had changed from his pajama's and robe into black dress pants, a blue button down dress shirt and a matching blue tie. His black suit jacket was draped over one arm and a folder was under it and in the other was a little girl who looked to be a year old. "I thought I asked you to show Agent Stein out?"

Agent Stein wasn't sure if Daniel's wife was joking or not. Before he could inquire Daniel appeared again and this time he wasn't alone. "I'm not going anywhere until you give me an answer."

Daniel rolled his eyes which made Aldea hid her face in his neck and giggle. He leaned down and sat the toddler on her feet. "Go give mommy a kiss and tell her bye." He smiled, fondly, as his daughter toddled over to her mother and began to babble to her. His smile faded as he turned to look at the man that was now becoming a thorn in his side. "Listen _Agent_ Stein, your story is very interesting. Maybe you could get a television deal out of it? But I'm a very busy man and..." He glanced at her watch. "And I'm running late. I have a very important meeting with the President that requires my full attention and focus. I can't do that if I think you're here bothering my pregnant wife, understand?" He prayed the man had enough sense to just leave.

"President? Of the United States?" The FBI Agent gave Daniel an unbelieving look. What did an archeologist have to meet with the President for?

Sighing, Daniel sat his folder onto a nearby coffee table and laid his suit jacket over top then removed his cellphone from his pants pocket, moved over to the fireplace again, and hit speed dial. After a few rings someone answered on the other end:

_Daniel -"Jack, it's Daniel."_

_Jack - "Daniel who?"_

_Daniel - "The only Daniel that you know!" _

_Jack - "The Daniel that is suppose to be boarding a plane at Area 51 in half and hour and is obviously late and had better have a really good reason why?"_

_Daniel - "Yes and I do have a good reason. There is a man, claiming to be an FBI Agent, sitting in my living room refusing to leave. I'm can't leave until he leaves. Can you help me out?"_

_Jack - "I'll send Ferretti over. He owes me a favor. And I'll call Area 51 and tell them to delay take off for an hour. And I'll call Sarah and tell her Dea is going to be late for her first day of daycare." _

_Daniel - "Thanks Jack, I owe you one."_

_Jack - "Yes, you do. I think Jack is a wonderful name for a baby. So is Jonathan."_

"_Goodbye Jack."_ Daniel placed the phone back into pocket and turned away from the fireplace. "He wants us to name the baby Jack." A smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth. He was happy that Jack was back commanding the SGC. He came back, six months ago, when General Landry was declared MIA after going offworld to help SG-9 with diplomatic negotiations with the Pern Alliance.

Vala looked up from zipping Aldea's jacket. "I am not naming my child Jack Jackson. He would be teased by the entire galaxy." She turned her attention back to her daughter. "I want you to be a good girl for Sarah or else your Uncle Jack will yell at mommy and daddy for raising you with no respect for old people." She smoothed down her black hair and kissed her forehead. "Is he coming over?" She had heard some of his conversation. Her eyes darted to the silently observing man on the couch then back to the husband.

"He can't just leave, you know that. He's sending Ferretti." Daniel eyed his watch again and shoved his hands into his pockets. Awkward silence settled over the living room. Now it was his turn to observe. Nine years of being with a team that was a front line unit honed his senses. The man seemed sincere and his story was told with emotion. But Daniel couldn't bring himself to believe that his parents were really alive, he just couldn't. He cleared his throat. "After the accident at the museum I was placed into the care of New York state. I was so scared, I had never lived in America. We only came into the country when museums needed help setting up exhibits. Anyways, I was placed with eight different foster families after Nick refused to give up his work to take care of me. I left the system when I turned fourteen and was accepted into college. I studied hard and graduated top of each class I took. Then I went on to become an archeologist because that's what my parents wanted. And I ended up being laughed out of my field. Eleven years ago my life was at a crossroads. I could either continue with my work and research or I could accept an offer from an eccentric old woman. I almost turned her down and I'm glad I didn't. Accepting her offer was the best thing that could have happened to me. If I hadn't then I wouldn't have any of this." He motioned around the room with his hand then motioned towards the mantle. "And I wouldn't have a family. So you want an answer? Then my answer is no. If they really are my parents then I'm glad they got to live life. But it wasn't my loss, it was there's. They didn't get to see me grow up into the man you see before you. They didn't get to see me get married or welcome my daughter into this world and they won't get to see me welcome my son. All those people on that mantle are my family. You don't need blood to be a family all you need is a bond of deep friendship." He looked towards the livingroom door where Ferretti stood watching them dressed in typical SGC BDU's. "That was fast." He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. In once hand he held his folder and in the other took his daughters hand. He leaned down and gave his wife a peck on the cheek before heading passed Ferretti. "Rough him up a bit, he's annoying." And with that he was gone.

Ferretti smiled at Vala then turned towards the man on the couch. "Doctor Jackson is a good friend of mine, saved my life once. I'm told you're bothering him and his family so I'm here to make sure you make yourself scarce." He crossed his arms, black shirt bulging around his arms. "Air Force don't take kindly to people bothering our own so are you going to leave or am I going to have to _escort_ you out?"

Agent Stein sat silently listening to Daniel but now he was beginning to squirm. This man was obviously military, which was confirmed, and he meant business. He stood, brushed off his suit, and turned towards the Air Force man. "I'll be leaving." He headed for the front door and exited, failing to close it behind him in his haste. He had some phone calls to make about who Daniel Jackson really was and how he was involved with the Air Force.

Lou shared a look with Vala before letting out a piercing whistle. Within seconds two large great danes appeared. He reached down on the couch and picked up the small cushion the man had been sitting against and held it down for the dogs to smell. "Ramses, Cleo, fetch." He motioned towards the open doorway then helped Vala out of the chair and towards the large bay window so they could watch the two dogs _fetch_ the annoying mans' pants. Grins appeared on both of their faces as they watched Ramses and Cleo chase the annoying man onto the hood of his shinny BMW. "He outta think twice about messing with you guys again." Lou mumbled to Vala as they both continued to watch the antics of the over sized puppies.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel rushed up the steps, forty-five minutes later, and into the belly of the small private jet. He gave his companion a small apologetic smile as he hurried to buckle himself in. He gave the pilot a thumbs up and breathed a sigh of relief once he felt the plane leave the ground. Only then did he really look at the woman buckled in beside him. "Sorry about the delay, Sam." He said softly.

Samantha Carter looked up from her laptop and gave Daniel an amused grin. "Not a problem. I figured you'd be late and I came prepared." She motioned towards her laptop and the notes scattered over the keyboard. "Why were you late this time anyway? It wasn't Dea was it? She isn't sick is she?" She quickly inquired about her Goddaughter.

"Calm down, Sam." Daniel raised his hand to stop her rapidly fired questioned. "No it wasn't Aldea. She's perfectly fine. It was actually a man who claims to be from the FBI. I had to call Jack when he wouldn't leave. He sent Ferretti over to handle it so I could leave."

"FBI?" Sam raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to her laptop. Within seconds she was connected to the FBI database and scanning through the files. "What did he say his name was?"

Daniel leaned over in his seat to look at the screen. "Agent Thomas Stein." He watched her fingers fly over the keyboard with practiced ease. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Ok, I think I found him." Sam scanned through the balk of the information before speaking. "It says here that he graduated from Quantico in nineteen seventy-nine. He received his first assignment right after that and until two years ago there has been no record of him. Nothing, no vouchers for rental cars or hotel rooms. No evidence that he even existed after that first assignment." She looked at her friend. "Did he say what he wanted?"

With a sigh, Daniel sat back in his seat. "Ya, he told me. He told me that he had been assigned, twenty-seven years ago, to shadow my parents in the Witness Protection Program. They were forced to go into the Program because of some Egyptian weapons smuggler. I wasn't sent with them because children are too costly to make disappear so I was supposed to be placed in Nick's care. The FBI failed to inform them when the smuggler was caught and sent to prison. Apparently two years ago they came to Colorado Springs on a vacation and saw me. That's when they found out that the FBI _forgot_ about them." He snorted.

Sam blinked and tilted her head to the side, trying to gage her friends mood. "Do you believe him?" Now if either of them had been normal and had retold that story, it would have been automatically dismissed. But since neither of them were normal, it was taken seriously.

"A part of me does. But there is another part of me that is fiercely denying it. Denying it because how could they just leave me? I try to put myself in their shoes and I could never, _never_, leave Aldea. I would fight tooth and nail to keep her with me. Wouldn't you?" Daniel looked over at his best friend.

"I would never leave Kelsey by choice." Sam didn't even hesitate to answer because she would never even consider leaving her daughter to be an option. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." Daniel looked out his window at the passing clouds. "They lost their chance with me the moment they left." He was silent for a long moment. "Did you finish your notes for the President?" He needed to change the subject.

"Yup, I finished them last night when Kelsey went to bed. How about you?" Sam didn't even bat an eye when he changed the subject because she was used to it.

"I finished mine two days ago as soon as Jack told me that the President wanted an overview of our departments. I think Vala is holding out on the guilt trip until Christmas so she can get that bracelet she's been looking at. Because she hasn't said a peep about me staying on base for those two days." Daniel gave Sam a lopsided grin.

"Sounds like something Vala would do." Sam shook her head. She isn't as close with Vala as she is with Daniel but neither seemed to mind so she didn't push it. "Did you bring the pictures?" She added as an after thought.

Daniel smiled and pulled out a handful of pictures from his folder full of notes. "We got them yesterday." He passed the sonogram pictures over. "The doctor told us that he's developing on schedule." He looked every inch the proud father.

Sam eyed the pictures and she smiled. "So is this one going to be a junior?" She inquired with a hint of humor. "Or has Vala talked you into naming this one after her favorite cartoon character?" This was a running joke between the entire SG-1 team ever since they found out that Daniel was going to be a father again and Vala had mentioned wanting to name the baby after a cartoon that Jack had introduced her to.

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the pictures back. "I am not naming my son after me. He needs to be his own person. And I certainly am not naming him Bart, Homer or Simpson." Daniel placed the pictures back into his folder. "Jack wants us to name the baby after him."

"That's only because Sarah named little Jack, after you. Jack wanted a junior and instead got a Jackson." Sam chuckled remember the day that little Jackson was born and the look Jack was giving Daniel after finding out what his wife had named their son. "He loves the boy but still claims that you had something to do with his conception."

"Vala is letting me name this one since she wouldn't let me name Aldea." Daniel smiled at the mention of little Jackson, his Godson. "Mm, Jackson is not mine, I can assure you of that. It was all Jack. Have you ever seen that little guy pout? It's a spitting image of Jack! Besides...Jack is still sore at you too."

"Jackson is six months old, Daniel. I don't think he's old enough to pout but...he is an O'Neill so I guess it's possible." Sam shook her head. She and Daniel had been made Godparents of the littlest O'Neill just a few days after his birth. She snorted. "I had no idea that she was going to name the baby after us. And I certainly didn't know we were going to be stuck in an elevator at the mall when she went into labor or gave birth."

"You mean that you didn't know that Jackson _Samuel_ O'Neill was going to be born in an elevator? Or that we were going to be the ones to deliver him?" Daniel asked with a straight face. "You're cursed Sam or have you forgotten where Kelsey was born?"

"Kelsey was not born in an elevator." Sam crossed her arms over her chest after closing her laptop lid.

"You're right. Kelsey wasn't born in an elevator. She was born on base in _my_ office during a snowstorm." Daniel shot back to his pouting friend. "I swear in the last year I've helped deliver more babies than in my entire life!"

"Maybe it's you that is cursed then!" Sam threw back. "You were around in all the instances just like I was. And I would have had her in a hospital if Pete hadn't..." She stopped and looked down.

Daniel mentally kicked himself. "I know, Sam." He reached over and squeezed her knee. And once again he wanted to kill Pete Shanahan for running off with his female partner when he found out that his wife was pregnant. "He was a jerk for leaving you, Sam." He said quietly. "And it's his loss because Kelsey Danielle Carter is a wonderful little girl. And if I ever see him again...well lets just say that he won't be able to give Kels any siblings."

"Thanks." Sam placed her hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze. Not for the first time in her life did she regret never telling this kind, sweet, gentle, man that she loved him with all her heart and soul. Pete had been a mistake and if she would have realized it soon...well, she never did dwell on the past. "How about I show you around DC after our meeting? I know of this wonderful pizza place just a couple blocks from the White House."

Leaning back in his seat, Daniel nodded. "Sounds good. I haven't had a decent piece of pizza since...since our last movie night. I think Cameron brought it." What the heck? They were in DC for three days and most of that time was being consumed by meetings with the President and new Vice President so why shouldn't they be allowed to relax after everything was said and done for the day?


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for your time, Mister President." Daniel said with a smile as he shook the President's hand.

The President shook the younger mans hand with a smile on his own face. "No, thank _you_, Doctor Jackson. It was a real pleasure to finally meet you. _Both_ of you." He glanced to the blonde woman and held out his hand. "Colonel Carter."

"Mister President." Sam smiled and shook the offered hand. She had to admit that she liked this President. He was better than the first two by far.

"Now, since the meeting is adjourned." The President smiled and motioned towards one of his aides. "Martin, please send him in."

"Yes, Mister President." Martin Lang exited the oval office with a barely contained smile.

Daniel and Sam shared a confused look before focusing on the President.

The door to the oval office opened and in stepped General Barlow.

The President shook the highest ranking Air Force General's hand then motioned towards the rooms other two occupants. "I believe we all know each other?"

Sam felt herself straighten and she gave a brisk nod. "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again, General."

General Robert Barlow gave the Colonel a small smile. "Same to you, Colonel." His grey eyes moved from Sam and landed on Daniel. "Doctor Jackson."

"General." Daniel felt very confused. He didn't know the General very well. They had met once or twice very briefly over the years.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here." General Barlow said as his smile slid from his face. "Well, I'm here to do something that should have been done years ago." He removed a small box from his coat pocket and snapped it open. "I believe this belongs to you." He offered the box to Daniel.

Daniel took the small box and blinked. "Sir?" He didn't understand why the General was handing him a box with two small gold oak clusters inside.

General Barlow's smile returned, full force. "It gives me great honor and pleasure to present Doctor Daniel Jackson of SG-1 with the rank of Major and all the duties and responsibilities that comes with it. Congratulations, Major Jackson."

"I..." Daniel was at a loss. It was indeed a great honor. An honor that he would have never accepted when he first joined SG-1 but now...Now he_ really _was a soldier. "I don't know what to say except, thank you." Awkwardly, he continued to look at the rank insignia unsure of what to do now.

Martin, the President's aide, reentered the room. This time he was carrying a garment bag. He handed the bag to Daniel and disappeared once again.

"Why don't you go try it on, son?" General Barlow motioned to the bag and box with his chin. "Go on."

Daniel nodded, still in shock, and exited the oval office in search of a restroom. Once he found on, he quickly changed out of his suit and into the uniform that was housed in the garment bag. He took a moment to fix the insignia onto his shoulders then took a good hard look at himself in the mirror. The uniform fit him perfectly and he vaguely thought about how comfortable it felt. Blue eyes drifted down and landed on the ribbons and medals that adorned the uniform. He was highly decorated, he noted with a sense of pride. Brining his eyes back up to his face, in the mirror, he took a step back and took it all in. Yes, he definitely looked military, especially with his short, hair. He no longer looked like a geeky archaeologist who's only use was to translate alien languages and writings. Taking deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the oval office, garment bag, which now held his suit, draped over his arm. "Well, am I Air Force material?" He asked once he was inside the office.

"Holy Hannah." Sam breathed when she caught sight of Daniel in his new uniform. She licked her lips and stepped up to his, straightening his oak clusters. "You look great, Daniel." Then she hugged him.

"Thanks." Daniel smiled and hugged her back. "Did you know about this?" He whispered into her ear just before releasing her and stepping back.

Sam shook her head. "I knew Jack was up to something but I wasn't sure what." She looked back to the President and General. "Why now?"

General Barlow looked to the President for permission then back to the Colonel. "Why not now, Colonel? Daniel Jackson has served with the Air Force since the moment he joined Stargate Commands frontline unit. Him being a civilian was easier in the beginning but now..." He waved his hand in the air. "But now he deserves the honor of wearing his countries colors. Does it really make a difference? Him being a Air Force major rather than a civilian consultant?"

"No, I guess it doesn't." Sam tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Everyone at the SGC accepted him long ago. I don't think anyone thinks of him as _just_ a civilian consultant. He can handle a weapon better than most."

Daniel felt a blush creep up his neck and cheeks and fought to contain it. "It's an honor all the same, General, Mister President."

"Why don't you two take the rest of the day to celebrate?" The President suggested. "You'll be leaving for Area 51 in the morning, correct?"

Sam nodded returning to business mode. "Yes, Area 51 is expecting us tomorrow morning. They have a piece of technology that SG-1 12 brought back that they need us to take a look at."

The President nodded then picked up a disk from his desk and handed it to the newly commissioned Daniel. "Think you two can deliver this for me?"

"Of course, Mister President." Daniel took the disk and tucked it into an inside pocket of his uniform jacket. "Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all." The President moved around his desk and sat down signaling an end to their meeting.

"Go have fun, that's an order." General Barlow said with a smile as he exited the oval office behind the two Air Force officers. Instead of following them out, he turned at the end of the hall and headed in the opposite direction. He had other business to conduct while he was at the white house.

Once outside, Sam steered Daniel away from the white house and towards their hotel. Since the hotel wasn't far from Pennsylvania Avenue, they had walked to their meeting. "You look good in the uniform, Daniel." Sam said once they were walking down the sidewalk in front of the white house.

Daniel smiled. "I think I'm still in shock. I never expected this."

"Why not? You deserve it, Daniel. I never felt right getting ribbons and metals for something the team did, _together_. Now that won't be a problem!" Sam smiled, widely, as she descended a pair of stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel followed his friend. "Cam isn't going to let me live this down, is he?" He asked once they were on the flat and heading for the street; their hotel was just on the other side of it.

Sam smirked. "Probably not." She answered then stopped as they approached a group of vendors selling Washington D.C. stuff to the tourists. She took a moment to browse several of the stands, trying to find something to bring home to Kelsey. After picking out a tasteful tee-shirt, she paid for it and joined Daniel on the sidewalk. The first she noticed was the bag in his hand. "Get something for Aldea?"

Daniel nodded. "And Vala. Neither of them would let me live it down if I didn't bring them home something."

"Sounds like Vala." Sam mumbled then turned her head up to the blue sky, letting the sunshine wash over her. "I had forgotten how beautiful D.C. is in the spring. I guess I'm used to Colorado and it's erratic weather."

"It is beautiful." Daniel admitted as he looked around at all the flower beds. Glancing to the right, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Narrowing his eyes, he surveyed the street trying to figure out what had made him uneasy. "Someone is watching us." He whispered without turning his head.

Sam blinked and followed Daniel's line of sight. Her hand went for her concealed gun. "Are you sure?" She whispered, mentally calculating how long it would take to clear the area.

Daniel nodded. "Positive." It took years but his senses were as sharp as Jack's when it came to danger and such. "Third tree down, behind the vendor selling models of the Washington monument." He was already moving down the street.

Following, Sam split from Daniel as they neared the vendor and pulled out her cellphone. She moved around the front while Daniel moved around the tree. Keeping low, she motioned for the vendor to get down as she rounded his cart.

"Agent Stein, what a surprise." Daniel hissed as he grabbed the man and pinned him against the tree he had been using to shield his body from view.

"Daniel?" Sam stepped up beside her teammate, closing her cellphone, and eyed the man in the suit. "This is Agent Stein?" She raised an eyebrow. "So care to tell us why you're following us?"

Agent Stein was shocked to have been discovered and words seemed to fail him. "As I told your wife, Doctor Jackson, I'll be your shadow if I have to until you agree to see your parents. I _owe_ them." He stressed. Just then he took notice of what his target was wearing. "I didn't know you were Air Force."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the man. "I'm not, I just like to play dress up when I leave Colorado." He said, sarcastically. It's a recent development, Agent. And following us could get you in a lot of trouble. Trouble that not even the FBI could get you out of."

"Are you going to let me go?" Agent Stein asked as his eyes darted to Daniel's hands that were holding him to the tree. The bark was pressing into his back rather uncomfortably.

Sam nodded to the Daniel then crossed her arms over her chest. They easily fell into team mode, it was apart of them just like breathing or watching hockey; something they cursed Jack for on a daily basis.

"Fine." Daniel released the man but didn't move out of his personal space. "You should save yourself a lot of trouble and just stop now. I won't see them, Agent Stein. Not now or ever."

Agent Stein focused on the woman and smiled; she was very pretty. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Agent Thomas Stein, FBI." He held out his hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force." Sam shook his hand, briefly, before giving him a look of pure distaste. "Do you know that by following us you are in clear violation of the United States treason act? Agent Stein, do you know what happens to people charged with treason in this country?"

Swallowing, Agent Stein brought himself up to his full height to try and gain some leverage. "Of course I know what happens. But I highly doubt that following you will result in my being charged with this counties highest crime."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You don't think so?" He smirked as two black SUV's suddenly appeared and men in black suits exited the vehicles. "Still don't think so, Agent?"

Sam chuckled and motioned for two of the men to take the man. "I think the President should have a talk with him. Oh, and maybe General Hammond? Make sure they throughly explain the treason act too, I don't think he's read the revised version." She watched with satisfaction as they carted the, now, shaking Agent off and placed him in the backseat of one of the SUV's. And as fast as they appeared, they were gone. "I have a feeling he'll be back." She mumbled to Daniel as she watched the SUV's drive away.

"I have a feeling you're right." Daniel mumbled back then sighed. "I don't know what else to do, Sam. I thought for sure he'd leave me alone once I told him no but..." He just shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this."

"If you're getting too old then I must be over the hill." Sam joked as she looped her arm through his and lead him down the sidewalk, across the street, and into their hotel. "Maybe we should pay them a visit when we get back?" She suggested as they stepped into the elevator.

Daniel blinked. "Oh yes, Sam, that would go over real well." He cleared his throat as he watched the numbers climb as the elevator did. "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson and I'm the son you abandoned all those years ago. Would you please leave me alone because you're interfering with my high classified, top secret, job? If you don't, I maybe forced to have you arrested." He paused and glanced over at his companion. "Yes, I can see that meeting going over _real_ well."

Sam rolled her eyes as the elevator stopped and they both stepped off and headed to their ajoining rooms. "You've been spending too much time with Jack." She grumbled. "I didn't mean visit them as yourself. They haven't seen you in years except at a distance, right?"

"That's what the good Agent said. Why?" Daniel leaned against the wall between the two room doors.

"Well, then you can go as anyone you want and since they don't know me..." Sam grinned. "If I remember correctly, you once pulled off a pretty good likeness of a German in 1969. You certainly had Catherine fooled."

Daniel was slowly warming up to the idea. "You mean gather recon then decide how to proceed?" At first his new skills as a soldier had bothered him but now they didn't even phase him.

Sam nodded. "Bingo, we have a winner. Ding, Ding, Ding!" She threw her arms in the air then unlocked her door with her room key. "Sleep on it, Daniel, it's been a long day. Later we'll catch a late supper then spend our last night in D.C. celebrating your promotion."

"Alright. So I'll see you at eight?" Daniel asked as he unlocked his own door.

"Eight sounds fine. It'll give me a chance to catch a nap and shower." She disappeared into her room and shut the door.

Daniel sighed and entered his own room. "Why me?" He questioned as he looked towards the ceiling. "Is there a reason for this or do you enjoy messing with me?" He grumbled as he raided the mini-bar. After two small, expensive, cans of beer, he was passed out across his bed still in uniform. After all these years, he still couldn't hold his liquor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's idea was this again?" Daniel grumbled as he climbed the steps of a moderately sized house located in a very nice neighborhood in Boulder, Colorado.

"Yours." Sam reminded him as she stepped up beside him and stared at the white door. "You sure about this?" She lowered her voice so nobody, but Daniel, could hear her.

Daniel took a deep breath then looked at his friend. "No, but I really don't have a choice, do I? I need these people out of my life, Sam. I don't think there is another way to do this."

Sam nodded and patted her friends arm before ringing the door bell. "Alright, you take point and I'll follow."

The door swung open to reveal a woman in her late sixties. "Can I help you?" She tucked a strand of greying brown hair behind her ear as she eyed the two figures standing on her doorstep.

It took a moment for Daniel to regain his use of words. "Um, Cla...Georgia Cooper?" He wanted to keep himself for his mistake but decided to solider on.

"Yes, do I know you?" Georgia pushed her glasses up on her nose as she looked from the woman to the man then back again.

Daniel took a deep breath, fighting the urge to copy the womans movement but then remembered that he wasn't wearing glasses at the moment. "Actually, no, I don't believe you know us, but I believe we share an acquaintance? Thomas Stein?"

Georgia's face lit up at the mention of the FBI Agent. "Of course, Tommy. Is he in some sort of trouble?" Her initial impression of the two people standing on her doorstep was that they were law enforcement, it was something about the way they held themselves that lead her to believe this. "Are you with the Bureau?"

"Are we FBI?" Sam shook her head, amused at the assumption. "No, ma'am. As for Agent Stein, he's being detained." She answered. "It seems that he stumbled upon something dealing with homeland security."

"Homeland security, oh dear." Georgia hoped nothing bad happened to the nice young man that she had came to care for very much. "Is he alright?"

"Well, now that depends." Daniel shifted his weight.

Georgia felt something was off with the two people standing in front of her so she moved to block the entrance into her home. "What did you say your names were again?"

"I'm Samantha Carter and this is Daniel Jackson." Sam motioned towards her friend.

"Daniel..." Georgia's eyes widened as she stepped out the door and closer to the man. "Tommy did it." She whispered as she reached up to touch the cheek of her long lost son.

Daniel turned his head away from her hand, out of reflex, and blinked. "Yyyyeah, he did it, alright. Look, I'm sure you're a very nice lady but..." He faulted unsure of what to say to get these people out of his life. "But my parents died when I was eight. I'm here out of curiosity, nothing more."

Georgia's face fell at Daniel words but she took a step back and moved to the side. "Please won't you come in?" She practically begged.

Sam shared a look with Daniel before accepting the invitation. "You have a nice home, Mrs. Cooper." She said, politely, as she, along with Daniel, stepped inside.

"Thank you dear." Georgia lead the two into the living room and motioned for them to have a seat. "I've been looking forward to this day for so long...I'm just sorry Mel is away on business." She still refused to call her husband by his new name within the confines of their own home. She took a moment to search Daniel's face for any signs of the eight year old that was left behind so long ago, she found none. "I hardly know where to start. I know you haven't published anything in nearly ten years so what have you been doing with yourself?" She asked with a smile as she sat in a nearby chair. Her only comfort in leaving him behind was the fact that, once he reached adulthood, she could follow his life, somewhat, through publications

Wanting to put off answering the question as long as he could, Daniel took a moment to survey the room. His eyes landed on a cluster of pictures on the mantel. He moved towards them while Sam took a seat on the couch. "This is me." He grabbed the picture, surprised that they even had pictured of him, and turned. "This was taken in Cairo, right?" A smile tugged at his lips. "I haven't seen this picture in..." He trailed off, smile fading as he searched for the name of the man holding him in the picture. "That's Abdul, isn't it? Abdul Rasad?"

Georgia turned in her seat and nodded. "You were two years old in that picture." She smiled a sad smile. "Abdul was very fond of you, Danny. He took his duty as your Godfather very seriously, you know? I have wondered why he did not take you when your grandfather declined, do you know?" This was her chance to catch up on the past.

Daniel gazed at the picture for one more second before sitting it back on the mantel. He then noted that it looked out of place amongst the other pictures that were clearly family pictures. "Abdul wasn't American so his claims of guardianship were ignored. Last time I saw him and his children, Ahmair and Dany, was fifteen, maybe sixteen years ago. It was on a dig that I was helping out on." He continued to scan the pictures. "The boy with you in the pictures, who is he?" He already guessed who he was but he wanted confirmation.

Georgia looked down at her hands. So many things had changed, she just hoped her relationship with her eldest son could be repaired. "That's David, your brother." She said, quietly.

"Brother." Daniel whispered then turned and joined Sam on the couch. "You want to know what I've been doing with myself?" He growled, suddenly angry at the whole situation. "Well, I can't tell you that because it's classified." He felt a sense of pleasure at telling her that.

"Classified?" Georgia blinked. "Don't be silly. If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"Actually, it is classified, ma'am." Sam said with a serious tone wishing now that they had come in uniform.

Georgia focused on the woman. "How do you know my Danny, dear?"

Sam cleared her throat knowing how much Daniel hated to be called Danny; Jack and her father had been an exception. "I've known _Daniel_ for ten, almost eleven, years." She smiled. "We met at work and have been friends ever since."

"Oh? And where do you work, Danny?" Georgia scooted to the edge of her chair so that she was closer to the two on the couch. "Because I must say that your friend here doesn't look like one to appreciate history."

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes. _'Eager and rude.' _"Actually Sam does appreciate history. It's just that she's so smart, her passions lie elsewhere as they should."

Georgia didn't even realize that her questions were being deflected. "And what do you do, Samantha?"

"Well, I have a PhD in astrophysics." Sam shot a glare at her friend. "But I'm actually a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force."

"Air Force? The military? You're working for the establishment?" Georgia was shocked, she thought they had raised Daniel better than that. "What about your career in academia?"

"I was laughed out of academia ten years ago, Mrs. Cooper." Daniel calmly told her, he was over that humiliation and had been since he joined SG-1. "Shameful as it may be, I took the job all those years ago because I needed the money. But something happened and I discovered that I liked working for them and later on with them."

Sam patted her friend on the knee. "Daniel's been invaluable to us and I can honestly say that we would be where we are today if it wasn't for him." She glanced down at her watch. "We need to get going, their expecting us."

Daniel took a deep breath and nodded. "I didn't come here to get to know you better or even let you get to know me. I came here to implore you to leave me alone. My parents died when I was eight and I grieved for them. But I got over it and moved on. Just forget about me, it would be better for everyone." He stood and moved to the door, where he opened it and stepped out into the morning light. He motioned to the driver of the black Sedan that they'd be along in a moment. Turning, he faced Mrs. Cooper once again, she followed them out the door. "I know it's not easy coming back from the dead but...I have a life. A good life. A life that has no room for distractions. Just let me go and move on like I did." He turned and followed Sam down the path and into the Sedan. He never looked back as they pulled away and headed down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

As Daniel surveyed his crowded backyard he wondered how he let himself get talked into hosting another party. A splash caused him to focus on the newly installed inground pool and what he saw caused him to smile. Sam was near the swallow end with both Kelsey and Aldea, teaching them how to swim while Jack was showing off by doing a cannonball off the top of the high dive. Shaking his head, he focused his attention back to the burgers and hotdogs that he was grilling. Sensing someone approaching him, he looked up and smiled. "Captain Ivanova, I'm glad you could make it."

"How could I resist, Doctor Jackson or do you prefer Major?" She paused. " I have heard of these parties and wished to experience one for myself." Captain Aleksandra Ivanova said with a grin. "And please call me Aleksandra or Alek if you wish."

"Only if you'll call me Daniel, Alek." Daniel said as he flipped the burgers so they wouldn't burn. "How are you fitting in at the SGC? Anyone giving you problems?" He felt somewhat of a kinship with the young Russian Captain who also happened to be her teams archeologist and linguistic expert.

Captain Ivanova felt charmed by his concern and even a little flattered. It wasn't everyday that a member of SG-1 or any American for that matter, expressed concern for their Russian counterparts. "No, everyone has been surprisingly nice."

Daniel nodded. "The SGC is a good group of people." He once again surveyed his yard but this time he felt a sense of pride. Pride at having the honor to serve with these people as long as he did. "Is your whole team here or just you?" He knew three of the others members of SG-24 weren't as trusting as the young Captain standing beside him.

"The whole team is here but I will admit that it took some...persuading." Alek said with a fond smile. "I assured them that there would be plenty of alcohol so they wouldn't have to deal with Americans while sober."

Laughing, Daniel began to place the cooked burgers and hotdogs onto serving plates. "Could you take these to the tables near the pool?"

Alek inclined her head and took the two plates to the serving tables that had been set up near the pool. She wished to finish her conversation with the very interesting Daniel Jackson but was intercepted by the three other Russian members of her team, Captains Borísov and Románov, and Colonel Sergéyev, before she reach him again.

Daniel closed the grill and turned to address the yard. "Lunch is served." His voice carried over the crowd and once people started moving towards the makeshift buffet, he turned and joined his wife at a nearby patio table. Reaching out, he took his nine month old son, Jack, from Vala's arms then sat down. "Why don't you go get something to eat?"

Vala nodded and headed towards the food knowing that little Jack was in good hands.

"How's the newest member of our family doing, Dannyboy?" Jack asked as he joined Daniel at the patio table with a plate heeped full food. Taking a bite of his hotdog, Jack made a face at his namesake, before chewing and swallowing. "Got my eyes." He remarked, casually, as he scooped some potato salad into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel shifted the baby in his arms. "Just because he's named after you doesn't mean he looks like you. It doesn't work that way." He reminded his best friend.

Jack blinked. "It doesn't? Then why does Jackson look like you?" He asked, innocently.

Daniel sighed. "Jackson looks like his mother and you know it." This wasn't a new argument and it was becoming tiring. "Blonde hair and blue eyes are all features that Sarah have. For Godsake Jack, the boy is a mini you when it comes to personality. So let me say this for the absolute last time, Jackson O'Neill is not, nor has he ever, been my son."

A small, amused, smile crossed Jack's lips. "I know." He stated as he took another bite of potato salad. "Your just so easy to mess with, isn't that right, Bart?" He directed his question at the giggling baby.

"Don't call him that!" Daniel hated the nickname bestowed upon his son by his Godfather. "His name is Jack Carter Jackson. Nowhere in his name is any reference to the Simpsons made."

Jack's smile widened. "Whatever you say, Daniel." He had no intentions of stopping with the nickname and he knew that Daniel was well aware of that. "So...Sarah's pregnant again." He finished his hotdog and sat back in his chair.

Daniel paused what he was doing and glanced around the yard for his ex-girlfriend who also happened to be Jack's wife. "Really?" He spotted her talking to Vala off to the side of the food. "How far along is she?"

"Three months." Jack followed Daniel's line of sight. "She didn't want anyone to know just in case something happened. You know how hard it was for her to carry Jackson and the Doctors swore that she wouldn't be able to have another child."

"I'm happy for you." Daniel said with a smile. And he was. He still cared for Sarah but was happy that she found someone like Jack to care for her. "Boy or girl?"

Jack's smile about split his face in half. "I say boy but she insists that it's going to be a girl. If it's a boy I'll finally get my junior, she promised after all."

Daniel chuckled as he reached over to Jack's plate and stole a potato chip. "And if it's a girl?"

"If we have a girl we've decided on Janet. It's only fitting." Jack said, his smile turning sad.

Nodding, Daniel agreed. "She'd have liked that, I'm sure." A commotion near the bushes lining the right side of the yard drew his attention away from Jack. "What's going on?" He asked as he stood, little Jack in his arms, to get a better look. A second later a dishevel Cassandra Fraiser appeared towing an equally disheveled young man with her.

"I found him lurking in the bushes, Uncle Daniel." Cassandra, affectionately called Cassie by her friends and family, called out. She released him into the custody of two SF's that appeared by her side. With a nod, she moved towards the patio. "I thought I saw something in the bushes earlier but when I went to look, there was nothing there. I think he's been watching us since the start of the party." She informed her two honorary Uncles once she reached them.

Jack frowned and motioned for the SF's to bring him forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked the struggling young man.

Daniel stepped up beside his friend and eyed the intruder. "I know him." He looked at Jack. "At least, I've seen him somewhere before." He searched his memory. "You're David Cooper, aren't you?" Having been eleven months since he had any contact with the Coopers, he had been hoping that they had taken his words to heart and left him alone. "What are you doing here?"

The struggling stopped and the younger man, David, got a defiant look on his youthful face. "I wanted to know who you are and what you have on my parents to make them so...sad."

Blinking, Daniel motioned for the two SF's to released him. "Your parents haven't told you then?" He was slightly relieved. "Go home, David." He paused. "Go home before you get yourself into trouble that no one will be able to help you out of." He turned towards the two SF's. "Escort David off the property and make sure he leave."

"Wait!" David dodged the SF's attempts to steer him away from the party. "Eleven months ago my parents stopped being the people I knew. They had been happy up until that point. I came home from a dig to find everything changed, to find them changed. They don't smile anymore and I don't think I've heard them laugh in months. So please...I just want to understand."

Daniel sighed at how complicated his life was about to become. He passed little Jack off to big Jack and motioned for David to follow him into the house and away from the guests and the party. "How old are you, David?" He asked once he closed the doors that lead into the house.

David blinked and looked around the living room that he was now standing in. Being a curious soul, he moved over to the mantle to look at the pictures that sat there. They were mostly family pictures by the looks of things but there was several of what looked to be a military unit. "Your with the Army?" He asked as he turned to focus on the older man. "I'm twenty-five, why haven't you answered my question?"

Daniel motioned with his chin towards the team pictures. "That's my team." He moved towards the fireplace and stopped, facing David. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson and I'm an archeologist, linguist, and a Major in the United States Air Force. Up until eleven months ago I thought my parents were dead until an FBI Agent told me otherwise." He shifted feeling uncomfortable with having to explain things to a brother he didn't know nor did he want to know. "Samuel and Georgia Cooper, your parents, are really Melburn and Claire Jackson, my parents, I have the blood test to prove it. Needless to say they went into witness protection, when I was eight, without me and started a whole new life _without_ me. I went to their house eleven months ago and told your mother that I had no room in my life for them and wished to be left alone. I'm sorry if this caused them sadness but in the end it in _my _choice to make, not theirs."

"Daniel Jackson? That would explain why my parents insisted upon reading your work even when all of academia scoffed at it." David eyed the man standing before him. All his life he wanted a sibling and to find out that he had one..."So you're my brother?"

"By blood only." Daniel didn't want to give the younger man the idea that he wanted a relationship with him. He motioned back to the pictures. "Those are pictures of my family. My wife and two kids." He motioned towards one then the others giving a description of who they were. "My teammates who also happen to be my best friends and their children with whom I am a Godfather to. Does that answer your questions, David?"

David nodded, sadly. "I've always wanted a older brother." He sighed. "My parents always seemed so sad when I ask for a sibling that I finally stopped asking. Parents, aye?"

Daniel shrugged and shoved his hands into his short pockets. "I wouldn't know. When my parents died, I became a ward of New York state. I was a foster child until I turned fourteen and went off to college as an emancipated minor. After that I was on my own until all of this came into my life." He motioned towards the pictures once again. "I don't have time for regrets, David."

"Alright." David nodded in understanding. He had questioned he needed answers to and only his parents could provide them. So for now, he'd leave Doctor Daniel Jackson be. He headed for the front door and exited, a lot weighing on his mind.

Waiting until he was sure David was gone, Daniel went back to join the party. His mood was slipped from happy to glum but everyone worked to put him in a better mood and by the time the party broke up, just after dawn, Daniel was feeling like himself again. All thoughts of the Coopers had left his mind for what he hoped was for good.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Daniel, wait up!" Sam called out as she jogged to catch up with her friend before he stepped into the elevator and disappeared topside.

Daniel paused with his access card posed over the slot. He waited until he heard her footsteps near then slid the card to call the elevator. "What can I do for you, Sam?" He asked just as the doors opened and he stepped inside, holding the door open so that she could join him.

Sam joined him in the elevator and took a moment to catch her breath from her sudden sprint. "I heard one of the technicians talking...we're you really here at 0400 this morning?"

Sighing, Daniel leaned against the back of the elevator as it climbed the many stories to the surface. "Is Kelsey still with Sarah?"

Frowning at the seemingly unrelated question, Sam answered. "Yeah, Sarah said something about having Aldea and Jack as well?"

Daniel stepped out into the sunny Colorado afternoon and lead the way to his car knowing that Sam was following him. "You have time for drink and maybe something to eat?"

Sam looked down at her BDU's and raised an eyebrow but nodded in the positive. "Sure, you have someplace in mind?"

"O'Malleys sound good?" Daniel asked as he got into his black Jeep Liberty. Starting the car, he waited for her to get in before pulling out of the SGC parking lot and heading into town.

"O'Malleys? I thought we weren't allowed back there since that little incident with the bracelets from the Tok'ra?" Sam questioned as she settled back in the plush seat. She had to admit that Daniel had good taste when it came to picking out a suitable car. She made a mental note to ask him to come alone the next time she went car shopping.

Daniel glanced over at his companion. "Actually, the owner only suggested that we refrain from frequenting his establishment. Besides that, he was more than willing to let us back in once the Air Force paid for the damages. Didn't General Hammond ever tell you?" He remembered his meeting with the General quite clearly. Hammond had politely asked him to keep his team clear of the bar and grille for a reasonable amount of time, just until things had blown over and memories faded. It wasn't a hard request since neither Jack and Sam ever wished to return to the source of their embarrassment.

Sam tilted her head to the side and turned to look at her friend. "No, actually. I guess he trusted you a little more than Colonel O'Neill or myself." Which was ironic since Daniel didn't really fall under anyones command being a civilian consultant at the time. It was Daniel's _choice_ to follow orders unlike her and Jack who _had _to follow orders. "You been back there since?"

"Several times." Daniel answered as he pulled into the slightly crowded parking lot of O'Malleys. "Last years Department Christmas party was held here." He explained as he parked, got out, and went around to open Sam's door. He even pulled out her chair once they were inside and being seated. Taking a moment to look over the menu, he ordered the porkchop meal with all the trimmings and a German beer; he was very hungry. He had to hold back a grin when Sam ordered the chicken salad, light dressing, a shot of whiskey and a diet soda; she liked the taste better after all. "So..."

Handing the menu's back to the waitress, who looked awfully like the waitress that waited on them all those years ago, Sam focused her attention on Daniel as she sipped her shot. "So why were you on base at 0400 this morning?" She prompted wanting an answer to her earlier question.

Daniel took a sip of his beer trying to figure out the best way to begin. "Vala left." He decided to be straight forward.

Sam froze. "Vala left?" She questioned unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Yeah, Vala left. She's been unhappy since Aldea was born and it did get better once we found out about little Jack but..." Daniel shrugged. "It just got ten times worse the closer we got to his due date. She missed being out there." He motioned with his hand to prove his point.

"So she just left you and the kids?" Sam couldn't fathom leaving ones own children. Even though she had never truly bonded with Vala, she did believe her to be a good mother that loved her children. "Is she coming back?"

Daniel shifted in his seat and smiled as the waitress brought him a refill, he hadn't even noticed that he had drained his glass. "I..." This was a delicate subject in which he knew the answer but didn't really accept it. "I promised to send her updates on the kids as many times as I can but...our marriage was annulled three days ago with help from a few friends that owed me favors." He picked up his glass and took a long pull, emptying half the glass. "She isn't coming back not matter how many times I lie and say she is." He admitted and it felt good to say it aloud. "Our marriage hasn't been all that stable since the beginning but we loved each other enough to hold it together. After Aldea was born I thought she was going to end it but...I think she saw herself in our daughter and wanted Aldea to have the family that she didn't have growing up. But like I said, she missed being someone other than a wife and a mother. So I arranged for her leave and she departed this morning." He finished his second glass and dug into his newly arrived meal with vigor.

Sam felt horrible for Daniel. She knew how much he loved Vala. "Do the kids know?" She attacked her own meal with the same amount of vigor; it had been almost a day and a half since she last ate and she was starving.

"Vala spoke with Aldea before she left but I'm not sure how much she understood." Daniel frowned thinking of his two year olds face when Vala told her that she had to leave and that she had to be a very good girl for her daddy. "And Jack is still too small to understand. I'll tell him about his mother once he gets older and can understand."

"I am so sorry, Daniel." Sam reached across the table and laid her hand on his out of silent comfort. "You know Kelsey and I will be here for you and the kid, don't you?" She couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of hope. "Why don't you bring Dea and little JJ over for the weekend? Kelsey will be happy to have the company and we can talk some more in a little more..._private_...setting."

Daniel considered how good the offer sounded then nodded in acceptance before resuming his meal. A comfortable silence fell over them and not once during the meal did one depressing thought enter his mind. It was a blessing in disguise, he decided. Once the meal concluded, they both settled on ice cream for desert.

Sam scooped a good amount of the creamy treat into her mouth and relished in its sweetness. "We are being watched, Daniel." She informed as she took another bite.

"I know." Daniel told her as he sucked on his spoon trying to locate who was watching them. "It's coming from the booth in the corner." He tilted his head, slightly, towards the booth in question.

"Agreed." Sam brought the last of her whiskey to her lips and shot it back. "Hostile?"

Daniel shrugged. "I doubt it or else whoever it is wouldn't have waited this long." He motioned for the waitress to bring the check. "Feel up to a game of pool?" He didn't want to go home to an empty house, at least not yet.

Sam smiled. "Pool, aye? Been practicing with the General again?" It was a challenge more than a question.

"Jack's teaching me pool and I'm teaching him chess." Daniel explained. "Even trade if you ask me."

Shaking her head, Sam still didn't understand Daniel and General O'Neill's odd downtime pastimes. Last month the General had been teaching Daniel the finer qualities of fly fishing while Daniel taught the General how to speak Chinese. The month before that it had been piloting lessons and piano instruction. The closest to an explanation she could find was that the two men were trying to rekindle their friendship and using every excuse in the book to do it. "What are you two going to do over our month long vacation?" She asked aloud not really meaning to.

Daniel smirked, an expression that would have once looked foreign on his face but now fit. "Well, an old colleague of mine has asked that I help him on a dig in the Valley of the Kings and Jack's tagging along. In exchange I get to complete a shortened version of the Air Force survival and tactical course at the Academy." He frowned. "He tricked me into agreeing to that."

Sam laughed. "Well you _are_ a Major now, Daniel. Maybe the General wants to make sure you're up to snuff?"

"No, he's doing it to torture me. He said it's my fault that he can now speak a language that used to be nothing more than amusing gibberish to him. Said I took the mystique out of it." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

"He actually learned Chinese?" Sam asked, surprised.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and as he removed his wallet and laid his MasterCard onto the check. "He isn't fluent by any means but he can now handle his own against the Chinese government and their delegates. He should be thanking me not tormenting me." He stood up and headed for the pool table that was set up in the bar area. "You'd think he'd give me a break after what he put me through to get those damn wings." He grumbled as he racked the balls and set up the game.

Sam joined him with two pool cues in tow. "Wings? You passed your piloting test?" She was surprised since she hadn't heard anything about the outcome of the General's lessons.

"If I had failed I think Jack would have taken me up to thirty-thousand feet and flung me out of the airplane _without_a parachute. Come to think of it..." Daniel paused as he took a cue from her and broke. "Colors." He moved around the table. "You think he made me take those lessons because of my new rank? You know he was teaching me before I became a Major."

"It's possible. You know how sneaky the General can be when he wants to be." Sam mumbled as she lined up her shot and sunk two stripped balls. "So what can you fly?" She asked as she straightened up and leaned on the cue.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and as he sunk one colored ball. "Everything you can, apparently. I think I trained on _everything _the Air Force has to offer." His answer had double meaning that he knew she'd understand.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." That's all they spoke to each other as the game progressed. It ended with Sam winning.

As Daniel drove Sam home, he couldn't help but think how content he felt in her company. Even as the evening ended and they searched for whoever was watching them, they found the booth empty and the person gone, he still felt a sense of peace. Something he hadn't felt with Vala. "I'll see you this weekend." He said in parting as she exited his car and entered her home. Driving home, he was so lost in thought that he never saw the car, one that had been following them since they left O'Malley's, turn off onto a side street and disappear.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I thought I'd add this Authors Note to clear up any confusion about who's married to who and what kid belongs to who.

Jack O'Neill is married to Sarah Gardner, who he met through Daniel, and they have one son, Jackson Samuel O'Neill and a child on the way.

Daniel Jackson _was_ married to Vala Mal Doran and they have two children, a daughter, Aldea Samantha Jackson, and a son, Jack Carter Jackson.

Samantha Carter _was_ married to Pete Shanahan, who ran off with his female partner as soon as he found out that Sam was pregnant with what he believed wasn't his child, and they have a daughter, Kelsey Danielle Carter.

I hope this helps all those out there that are confused with the names and relationships.

And I have a question to ask. Should Jack and Sarah have a boy or a girl? I'm leaning towards a girl, Victoria Janet, but a boy, Jonathan Daniel, would also be acceptable. Just drop me a line about which one you'd like to be seen born into the SGC family.

Oh and keep a look out for David because he isn't gone and neither are his parents.


End file.
